Himawari Uzumaki
is a young citizen of Konohagakure, as well as a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Himawari is the second child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On one peaceful morning during the winter time, she and her older brother Boruto came running to embrace their father. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother joining in.The Last: Naruto the Movie Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up and when Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Himawari and Boruto got into an argument over her bringing her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apology, Himawari, in her anger, awakened her Byakugan and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about and tried to calm Himawari down; however, she refused to listen. When Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his tenketsu in a single strike. Himawari then used her Byakugan to locate her brother who was hiding from her. Personality Himawari is a cheerful and kind-hearted individual, as well as considerate and curious, asking her mother if her late cousin Neji would like the sunflowers she brought for him. She also cares about her older brother, and vice-versa. Himawari is shown to be very mature for her young age, as she helps her mother with the housework and is quite patient with her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, in contrast to her brother.Boruto: Naruto the Movie At the same time, Himawari is not without a temper. When provoked enough, she can become fairly confrontational, showing an intimidating and violent side similar to her paternal grandmother, enough to make Boruto run away and hide from her. Appearance File:Himawari Uzumaki.png|Himawari in The Last: Naruto the Movie. File:Himawari's Appaerance Boruto the Movie.png|Himawari in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Himawari inherited her mother's dark-blue hair, which she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She inherited her father's blue eyes and whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, she wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also wore a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. In the epilogue, Himawari wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. She also wore yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a white shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities While only a young child not even in the Academy, Himawari shows considerable potential, terrifying her prodigious older brother when angry and able to knock out her father, the Seventh Hokage with a single blow. As an Uzumaki, Himawari is blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting her tremendous stamina, chakra reserves, and vitality. These traits together also grant her a healing factor and incredible longevity. Dōjutsu Byakugan Stemming from her Hyūga heritage, Himawari awakened the Byakugan; this occurred when she became angered after her favourite toy was torn. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan. This dōjutsu grants her multiple abilities, including the ability to see and determine the nature of chakra. From this, she can clearly make out the chakra pathway system in living beings. She also possesses near 360° field of vision and can see through essentially any matter or surface, letting her easily hunt down her brother who was hiding from her at the time. Chakra Prowess Like her mother, Himawari has very advanced chakra control, able to mold and release her chakra from any and all tenketsu in her body. Taijutsu Himawari has noticeable skill in taijutsu, able to knock back Boruto in her fury. She is also able to use the Gentle Fist style. While using it in unison with her Byakugan, she can accurately target the enemy's tenketsu, letting her incapacitate her target with a single strike. According to Hinata, a single strike from her is strong enough to leave a person unconscious for a day. Epilogue Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave, and asked if he would like the sunflowers she brought. Hinata told her he would, because they were the same as her name. She then stated happily that next time she wanted to go with her brother.Chapter 700 Boruto: Naruto the Movie On the night of Himawari's birthday, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her brother. She later attended the Chūnin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up getting disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto lost, but Hinata still remained silent. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked everyone, she fled the arena with her mother, and asked about her father's fate after he disappeared in Momoshiki's technique. Trivia * The name means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell , which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyūga clan. * Like her brother Boruto, Himawari's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. * Himawari and Boruto are the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) This was corrected in the Zai no Sho one-shot where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Quotes * (To her mother) ''"Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!"''Chapter 700, page 4 References es:Himawari Uzumaki id:Himawari Uzumaki pl:Himawari Uzumaki it:Himawari Uzumaki